The Noah Prince
by AllenxEdward
Summary: Once upon a time the two kingdoms of the lands, the Exorcists and the Normals, took down the Noah clan. But now the Noah are back, and what happens when they kidnap the prince of the Normals and turn him into one of their own? Based off the Swan Princess. Has fluffy Yullen. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or the idea of the Swan Princess. **

Prologue

Long ago the clan of Noah attempted to take over the world and claim themselves as the rulers, but they failed. The kingdoms of the other countries brought them down and banished them from the lands.

There were two kingdoms that fought against the Noah. The most powerful one was the kingdom of Exorcists ruled by Froi Tiedoll. The other kingdom was weaker, bigger kingdom of Finders and normal people ruled by Mana Walker. By combining their forces, the two kingdoms took down the clan of Noah.

Thirty years passed and nothing was heard of the Noah, until one night, while everyone was sleeping the Millenium Earl came to everyone in a dream. He announced the revival of the Noah clan and that they would take over the kingdoms.

Concerned by the threat Tiedoll and Walker met to discuss what plan of action they should take.

"We have to maintain our pact of friendship." Tiedoll stated. "That's what won the war last time, out two kingdom's fighting side by side to defeat the Noah."

"Yes, I agree. But we need to do something to further strengthen our friendship. We need to have a legacy to uphold it." Mana said.

"So you mean our sons? Wait… I thought you didn't have any children." Tiedoll paused, remembering that Mana's only wife and baby died in child birth. "I'm terribly sorry, for bringing that memory up."

"Don't be," Mana smiled, but Tiedoll could still see a little pain left in his eyes. "I've recently adopted a son, Allen Walker."

"That's good. How old is he?"

"Six; About to be seven in a few more weeks. "

"My son is nine; I think they'd get along well." Tiedoll smiled.

"What do you think about setting up a little bonding time for the two?" Mana suggested.

"I like it, I'm listening."

"Well, we can have them spend the summer, two months, over at each Kingdom, alternating each year." Mana continued.

"I like the sound of that." Tiedoll smiled and extended his hand in agreement. "Just warning you, this might not be easy Kanda isn't exactly a social butterfly."

Mana laughed and shook Tiedoll's hand. "It's okay, Allen's shy too. But I'm going to work with him on loosening up."

"Summer starts in seven months; we will be awaiting young Allen Walker." Tiedoll informed walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1: The Order

Chapter 1

Allen sat in the carriage not saying anything, playing with his pet he got on his birthday from the King of the Exorcists, Froi Tiedoll. It was a golem, small and golden with a lighter yellow cross on the front. It was always very playful with the young boy.

Allen looked up at Mana, who was staring out of the window. "Mana?"

"Yes, Allen?" Mana turned to face the young boy.

"How much longer till we're there?"

"We are here. Look out your window."

Allen pushed back the curtained windows and peeked out and saw a giant building.

"That is the Kingdom of the Exorcists'. You will be staying there for the next two months."

Allen glanced at the castle again, it looked dark and forbidding.

The carriage pulled up before the building, Mana climbed out and helped Allen out from the carriage.

A man ran up and bowed to them. "Hello King Walker and Prince Allen. King Tiedoll is expecting you. If you can follow me, Daisya will take care of your bags."

The two followed the man into the castle and through many halls, until they reached a giant throne room, where Tiedoll sat.

"Tiedoll!"

"Mana!"

The two kings hugged each other and smiled.

"Allen this is King Tiedoll. He's the one who sent you Timcanpy." Mana said.

"Timcanpy?" Tiedoll asked confused.

"That's what Allen named the golem you gave him." Mana explained.

Allen smiled up at King Tiedoll, "Thank you!"

Timcanpy wriggled out of Allen's sleeve, circled around Allen, and nestled down in his white hair.

Tiedoll chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"Well Froi, I'm leaving him to you." Mana announced.

"I'll take care of him as if he were my own." Tiedoll waved.

"Wait! Mana!" Allen ran up and hugged his 'father'. "Please don't go."

"Allen, you know I have to."

"Please, don't. I'll get scared; I don't want to be alone. I just found you; I don't want to be alone again."

Mana got down on his knees to be eye-level with Allen. He pushed back Allen's white bangs from his eyes to see them blurry with tears that were soon to fall. "Allen, I love you. But I have to go, you'll be strong. You're tough."

"But…"

"There's no buts about it. I love you." Mana whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen wrapped his arms around Mana's neck. "I love you too." A tear rolled down Allen's cheek.

Mana smiled, a guilty smile, and wiped the single tear away with his thumb. "It's just for two months. Can you do that for me? "

Allen nodded.

"That's my boy." Mana stood up and ruffled Allen's white hair. "Remember to play nice with Kanda." Mana picked Allen up and hugged him one last time, and set Allen down. "I leave my son in your capable hands, Froi." Mana said to Tiedoll, before turning around to leave.

Allen watched his 'father' leave, a little saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see him for two months.

"Now, Marie."

"Yes?" The man that escorted Allen and Mana in stepped forward.

"Could you take Allen to the room he will be staying to freshen up. Afterward, you can show him around the Order a bit. Give him a tour of the place."

"Yes, your majesty." Marie bowed. "If you could follow me, Prince Allen, I will show you to your room."

Allen followed after Marie as they began to walk.


	3. Chapter 2: Yu Kanda

Chapter 2

Marie showed Allen around the Order; they visited the library, the training rooms, lounging areas, and many other places.

Allen followed Marie through the hallways of the Order until Marie stopped at a new room and opened the door. "This will be your room from now on Prince Allen." Marie bowed and let Allen enter the room.

The room was empty except a bed, nightstand table, a wardrobe, and his luggage.

Allen turned to see Marie still bowing to Allen. "Please don't bow to me." Allen requested.

"Why not Prince Allen?"

"I'm not use to it." Allen answered.

"Oh. I see, I will refrain from bowing your highness."

Allen shifted uncomfortably; he also didn't want to be referred to as royalty when he never had any royal blood in him. He was just a kid out of an orphanage.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Marie asked, resisting the urge to bow.

"No, thank you."

"Well, if not I leave you to get settled in. I will be back to retrieve you for lunch in an hour, so be ready Prince Allen." Marie, accidently forgetting Allen's request, bowed before leaving the room.

Allen sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

Timcanpy squirmed under his shirt and slid out. He rubbed up against Allen's cheek in a warming gesture.

"Tim…" Allen sighed. "I have a feeling that summer is going to last forever."

####

Marie did as he said and returned for Allen at noon.

They walked out into the garden, where King Tiedoll was sitting at a table along with a boy.

Allen figured the boy to be around his age, maybe a bit older. The boy was clothed in black and had a dark hair color, it wasn't black but it was close. It had the faintest tint of blue to it, making his hair the color of a Raven's wing. It was somewhere on the lines of Midnight blue. The kid looked unhappy to be there.

Allen sat at the opposite end of the table and watched as Marie left.

The only sound you could here was of the chirping birds.

"So… Do you like your room?" Tiedoll started.

Allen nodded. "It's nice, King Tiedoll. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, anytime. My, you've got some nice manners young Prince; perhaps my Yu could learn a thing or two from you." Tiedoll laughed.

With Tiedoll's last statement, the kid shot death glares at Tiedoll.

"Oh! Allen I forgot to introduce you two. This is my son," Tiedoll pointed to the kid, "his name is Yu Kanda."

All was silent for a second, until Tiedoll coughed.

Kanda muttered something, completely inaudible.

Tiedoll nudged Kanda in the ribs, hard.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Allen Walker." Kanda grumbled, loud enough for Allen to hear.

"Very good," Tiedoll congradulated.

"It's nice to meet you too." Allen smiled.

Kanda rolled his eyes and a group of servants brought out food.

What Allen said to Timcanpy kept replaying in his head. _"I have a feeling that summer is going to last forever."_


	4. Chapter 3: Friends

Chapter 3

The first week in the Exorcists' castle was boring, Allen was all alone most of the day, Kanda refused to do anything fun, and Allen had to find other things to entertain his time.

Allen spent the second week in the library, where he met a kid named Lavi. Lavi lived with the librarian of the Order, Bookman. He was fun and, unlike Kanda, very talkative. They became friends really fast.

Later, Lavi introduced Allen to a pretty girl named Lenalee. Allen blushed a little when they shook hands for the first time. But by the way Lavi talked to Lenalee, and the way she laughed, Allen could tell that there was something up between the two.

Lenalee's brother, Komui, worked for the science division in the Order. Komui wasn't an exorcist himself, but he wanted to be close to his little sister.

Allen was happy to have two friends he could spend the next two months with.


	5. Chapter 4: The lake

Chapter 4

One Afternoon, about half a month since Allen arrived at the Order, Allen walked to the library. He was going to meet up with Lavi and play as they always did. As Allen walked into the library, he saw Lavi in red swim trunks and a white T-shirt.

"Allen!" Lavi cheered and glomped the white haired kid.

"What's up?"

"Let's go swimming." Lavi laughed and grabbed Allen's gloved hands, pulling Allen along.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not? The lake is clear outside, the sun is shining, and I think it's rather stuffy inside this place; all tell-tale signs for us to go outside. Besides, you need the sun your royal 'paleness'." Lavi laughed at his own joke.

"It's my white hair; it makes my skin appear paler than it actually is." Allen defended.

"Bookman made me ask Kanda to go along." Lavi sighed. "But guess who else I invited?" Lavi smiled mischievously.

"Who?" Allen sighed, knowing that Lavi wanted to rant.

"Lenalee and guess what?"

"What?"

"She's going to wear a bikini, so hot!" Lavi continued to rant over Lenalee in a bikini. "So," Lavi began dragging Allen to his room, "You need to go put a swimsuit on." Lavi opened the door to Allen's room and threw the Prince inside. "Hurry up, Lenalee's waiting."

####

Allen changed into navy blue swim trunks and a white long sleeve sun shirt; he also kept his left hand gloved. He didn't want his friends to see his arm. He knew it looked hideous and disgusting, but he couldn't help it, he had been born with it. Allen opened the door to find Lavi leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Ready?" Lavi asked.

Allen smiled and nodded.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand, "Then let's go!" He smiled and drug Allen along.

Allen and Lavi walked down a path in the woods leading up to the lakefront. Eventually, the trees began to thin and it let out to the lakefront. The lakeshore looked like a beach with its white sand and small waves crashing against the shore.

Two other people were already at the lakefront.

Kanda, dressed in black swim trunks, sat on a black beach towel looking very unhappy to be there.

Lenalee, in a lime green bikini, was knee deep in the water.

Lavi, quickly, stripped off his shirt and splashed over to where Lenalee was.

Allen wanted to go in the water, but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't get the white shirt wet, or else they would see threw it. Allen looked over at Kanda, sitting all alone. He walked over and sat by the Exorcist Prince.

The two sat there watching Lavi splash Lenalee and watching Lenalee laugh and try to run away from Lavi.

"Why aren't you going in?" Kanda asked, not even glancing at Allen.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm talking about the water, idiot." Kanda grumbled.

"Oh… It's ummm… I ummm…" Allen stammered. "What about you? Why aren't you swimming?" Allen asked trying to change the topic.

"I don't like to swim, my father ordered me to hang out with you guys."

"Oh…" Allen glanced down at his gloved hand.

"I don't get why you wear so much useless clothing to swim." He muttered, motioning to Allen's shirt and glove.

Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee who were tossing a beach ball back and forth; he then looked down at his arm.

"You're hiding something." Kanda said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked hiding his arm.

"Che… Fine, don't tell me. I couldn't care less anyway." Kanda rolled his eyes and looked away from Allen.

Allen looked at his arm. "If I show you something… can you promise me that you won't tell?"

"Sure, whatever. What is it?" Allen removed his glove to show Kanda his hand.

Kanda had never seen anything like it.

Allen's hand was dark red almost the color of dried blood. It was veiny and the nails were naturally black. The weirdest thing was the green cross embedded in the center of his hand.

"Why is it…?"

Allen quickly slipped his glove back on. "Remember, you promised not to tell."

"I won't. Jeez, how far does that go up?"

"Almost to my shoulder."

"It's not contagious?" Kanda asked shifting where he sat.

"No. I was born with it. But people around me are disgusted by it."

"Why?"

Allen shrugged. "I guess people just don't like ugly things."

Kanda nodded. "People are idiots."

Allen looked over at Kanda and smiled.

"I think it's a little cool."

"Really?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah."

Conversation ended for a while.

Lavi and Lenalee had stopped for a second to look at the two on shore. Lavi leaned over to Lenalee and whispered. "What is it with royalty? Do they not like getting wet or something?"

Lenalee laughed and continued to play with the beach ball.

Kanda turned to Allen. "Didn't you want to swim?"

Allen blushed. "I really want to, but I don't want them to see."

Kanda sighed. "Allen…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go swimming tonight, where it's only you and me."

Allen blushed. "Sure, but don't alligators come out at night?"

"I meant in the pool, that the Order has." Kanda answered.

"But I thought you didn't like to swim."

"I don't like to swim in fish pee, but a chlorinated pool is fine. So do you want to go, or not?" Kanda huffed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your room at nine. Be ready." Kanda grabbed his towel, stood up, and left.

Allen looked over at Lenalee and Lavi. "Hey!" He called.

"What Allen?" Lavi answered.

"I'm heading back with Kanda."

"Okay!" Lavi gave Allen a thumbs up and went back to flirting/playing with Lenalee.

Allen ran after Kanda.

"You didn't have to follow me" Kanda grumbled.

"Yeah, but I thought that you'd like the company." Allen smiled.

####

Ever since their conversation at the lake, Kanda had become a little more social; now he would at least acknowledge and sometimes answer Allen's questions, instead of completely ignoring Allen.

Now, Allen waited in his room. It was 8:58 and he was waiting for Kanda to come.

He heard a knock at the door and answered it. "Hello?"

"You ready short-stack?" A voice answered.

Allen opened the door to see Kanda standing there wearing the same thing he had on earlier at the lakefront. "The name's Allen."

"Yeah, I know." Kanda turned to leave. "You coming Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" Allen declared running to catch up with Kanda.

**A/N – I'm in a little bit of writer's block. I need sequences! Like the lake scene, here, I need more little scenes to do. Little stories about their childhood. I'm thinking I'll need only 3 or 4, and so far I have 2 planned out. If you could think of something to help me out, it would be much appreciated. If you have an idea either pm me or send it through a review. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 5: Poker

Chapter 5

Lavi had planned for the group to go outside and play lake volleyball, but his plans were shot down by the down pour outside. "Well this sucks!" Lavi declared staring out the window.

"Yeah." Allen agreed looking through the library's collection of books.

"What should we do now?" Lavi sighed.

"I don't know. "Allen shrugged.

"Then let's make it up as we go along." Lavi answered and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging the Prince along.

####

They came to a lounging area and found Kanda sitting on the floor polishing his sword.

"Hey Yu! What are you up to?" Lavi waved and suddenly came face to point with Mugen.

"Don't call me that again, Usagi." Kanda grumbled and resumed polishing his sword.

"Kanda, you sure have a temper. You don't see me swinging around my hammer when you call me Usagi." Lavi retaliated.

"Hi Kanda." Allen added in quietly.

"Hi Moyashi."

"Allen," Allen corrected the Prince.

"I don't care." Kanda informed.

"So," Lavi ran over and grabbed a pack of cards from off the lounge table. "Who's up for a game of poker?"

"What's poker?" Allen asked.

"It's a gambling game. I have a pack of M&M's that we can use as game pieces. The person who gets the most M&M's wins. So do you wanna play? I can teach you, Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Sure. I guess." Allen looked over at Kanda. "Are you going to play?"

"No, poker is stupid." Kanda looked into Allen's silver pleading eyes and knew that he should give in. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll play, but don't cry when I win."

####

Lavi taught Allen how to play and soon Allen got the swing of things, because he never lost a game.

"Wow... Allen you're a little too good to be playing against us. I forfeit." Lavi declared, after realizing that he was down to one last M&M. "What about you Kanda?" Lavi asked seeing Kanda's last piece of candy.

"I'm out." Kanda said.

"So did I win?" Allen asked looking at the giant pile of M&M's.

"Yep! I've never seen someone who is as good as you." Lavi admitted.

Allen smiled. "Thanks. So what do I do with the candy now?"

"Eat it. That's your prize for winning."

"Thanks Lavi," Allen smiled and started dividing the M&M's into three piles.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked.

"Making everything even." Allen handed a pile to Lavi and another to Kanda.

"Thanks Allen!" Lavi smiled and ate an M&M.

Kanda didn't say much, he just grunted. But it was enough for Allen, he knew it was a thanks in Kanda's language.

"Your welcome." Allen smiled and ate with his two best friends.


	7. Chapter 6: Star Gazing

Chapter 6

Allen couldn't remember time ever flying by so fast, as it did that summer. It didn't feel like two months, it felt more like a weak or so but that didn't change the reality that his two months would be over tomorrow when Mana would be there to pick him up. Allen was excited to see Mana, but he didn't want to leave his friends.

"Do you really have to leave?" Lavi asked, sitting on Allen's bed, as the Prince packed.

"Yeah," Allen sighed.

"It's going to be boring around here without you to bother." Lavi said.

Allen laughed. "Yeah, but you still have Kanda to tease."

"I do, but he doesn't react the way you do. Ya know?" Lavi explained,

Allen laughed, normally he would joke and tease with Lavi but Kanda would threaten to murder him. "I will miss you guys. It has been lots of fun."

"Hey! You know what? We should do something special tonight!" Lavi said. "You know, like a special going away gift."

"What do you have in mind?" Allen asked.

Lavi smiled, "That, my friend, is a secret."

"So, you don't know." Allen called his bluff.

"Give me a little time and I will get something together." Lavi jumped off of Allen's bed. "And I promise that it will be awesome!" Lavi declared running out of Allen's room.

####

Later that night, after dinner, Lavi told Allen to meet him at the training field outside.

Having gone to watch Kanda practice with Mugen hundreds of times, Allen knew where he was going.

It was a nice night, the stars were out, the moon was bright, and the sky was crystal clear.

Allen arrived at the training field to see the group of three waiting for him. Lavi was flirting with Lenalee, who in turn was trying to joke around, and Kanda was just off to the side looking aggravated to be there.

Lavi turned to see Allen. "About time! You made it, come on, it is about to begin."

"What is?" Allen asked.

Lavi laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

Everyone followed Lavi's lead and laid down, looking at the sky.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kanda sat up. "What are we doing?" Kanda asked annoyed from having to stay still and watch the stars.

"Just wait a little while longer, Kanda and you will see." Lavi explained.

"This is stupid." Kanda grumbled, laying back down in the grass.

Allen laughed at Kanda's sour remark; that was one of the things he would miss.

"Just watch the sky a little longer. It is supposed to begin soon." Lavi repeated.

The four was quiet for a while until it started a meteor shower. They watched as white streaks of light shot through the sky.

"Wow." Allen gasped, mesmerized by the meteors.

"Everyone make a wish!" Lavi said and closed his eyes to wish.

_A wish? _Allen thought for a second before closing his eyes. _I wish that summer will come again, quickly. _

Allen turned to see his new friends wishing. Allen peeked over at Kanda, to see him with his yes calmly shut. For a second, Allen wanted to know what Kanda wished for, but pushed the thought aside.

Allen smiled, he was sad that this time couldn't last forever.

####

Mana arrived around noon.

Allen ran up to Mana and hugged him.

Mana laughed and picked up his adopted son. "My, you have grown Allen." Mana hugged the child and set him down. "I presume that he was okay?" Mana asked, now talking to King Tiedoll.

Tiedoll nodded. "Yes, Allen and Yu played together, a lot. I was actually surprised."

Mana smiled, "Well that is good." He smiled down at Allen, who in turn gave an innocent smile back. "Well, we need to be off. We have a long trip back."

"Of course, good bye my friend." Tiedoll hugged Mana. "I will write to you about next summer."

"Agreed." Mana nodded. He looked down at Allen, "You ready?"

Allen nodded and turned to the Exorcist Prince. "Bye Kanda!"

"Bye Moyashi."

"It's Allen." Allen corrected.

"Tch, whatever."

Allen smiled and walked out of the room with Mana.


	8. Chapter 7: The Ball

Chapter 7

Years passed and every summer Allen would either stay with the Exorcists in their kingdom or Kanda would go to the other kingdom ruled by Mana. The two got along very well, considering Kanda was not the most social. But he seemed to act different around Allen, better. When he was with Allen he seemed to be having fun and would flash a rare smile every now and then.

The kings were proud of their decisions having the two learn to become friends, but at the Princes grew up their next challenge was finding a bride to become their queens. Kanda was 18 and Allen was 16, plenty old enough to get married. There was many balls held with lots of dancing, Kanda never partaken in any socializing, he just stood in a corner. Allen, on the other hand, would dance with any girl that asked him. He was like Kanda, he didn't want to socialize and dance, but it was only polite. As Allen danced, smiling at the girl in his arms, he looked over at Kanda. Each time he glanced over he noticed the exorcist's eyes on him. As their eyes met every single time Kanda would look away and try to act nonchalant. At the end of each ball, Kanda would always leave the ballroom and go somewhere else.

Allen finally decided to follow.

Kanda walked out and down to the forest and walked into it, Allen following. As they walked, Kanda finally stopped sitting on a cliff ledge overlooking the lake.

Allen smiled, as kids they use to jump off the ledge into t the lake below. Allen sat beside his friend and looked up at the stars in the sky. "Beautiful night." He said, trying to make conversation with the normally antisocial teen.

Kanda grumbled and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

He stayed silent.

Allen glanced back at the sky. "Kanda… Do I ever cross your mind?"

"What?"

"Just answer truthfully."

"No." He answered.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?" Allen asked trying again.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?" Allen asked, getting desperate.

"No."

"If you had a choice to save one life which would you choose, your life or mine?"

"My life."

Allen got up, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He walked away a bit hurt. He knew Kanda was cold, but never that cold. After years with him he swore he felt a little more toward the exorcist than just friendship. Allen pushed the stupid thought from his head and walked back to the Order. As Allen reached the beginning of the forest something grabbed his hand and turned his around faster than he realized. A set of lips pressed against his as Allen's heart beat faster. Allen felt his eyes tear up and he pushed away. "You are such a jerk! I can't believe you just did that after saying those things to me."

"I told you nothing but the truth." Kanda said softly.

"And the truth sounded horrible to me."

"Then you didn't understand my answers."

"How?" Allen demanded, angry.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you are my life."

Allen felt his eyes tear up and he buried his face into Kanda's jacket. "I love you too."


End file.
